1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container that allows for simple storage and re-use of plastic bags.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic bags are often re-used for reasons of both economy and the environment. It is therefore also a common problem that the bags to be re-used must be stored. Conventional options require either too much space or that the bags be folded.
One known container is a carrier bag. The problem with this solution is that it is bulky and does not allow individual bags to be easily and selectively removed. Another problem is that it is difficult to mount such a carrier bag satisfactorily. As a result many people have such carrier bags filled with other plastic bags lying around in a cupboard, which is far from optimal.
No containers are at present available that are efficient in their use of space. To reduce the space requirement, one must often fold the bags in a special manner. This is not only time consuming but, as with the carrier-bag solution, it does not allow bags to be removed selectively. For example, bags must typically be folded to keep them in a drawer without taking up too much space, but it is not easy to have the drawer near where one keeps garbage bags, which is a common use for the stored bags.
What is needed is a container for bags that eliminates these disadvantages, that is relatively cheap to produce, that has low weight, and that is easy to attach at some optimal place.